Unfaithful
by bibi 13ca
Summary: A story of a 'bad girl'  Elena  that cheats on her boyfriend  Stefan  with his brother  Damon . More smut, less plot...hope you don't mind. Ps: This is renewed version of one of my stories that was already published.
1. Chapter 1

_**N**_**: I had some one-shots posted here that actually make a little story and I decide to redo them and post them as one. Some of you probably already read this and don't expect you to do it again although I changed many things in it and I'll love you if you do and let me know if it's better. For those of you reading it for the first time, this is a random story on what would happen if Elena would stop being the good girl and cheat on Stefan with…well…Damon who else? **

**This story contains mature subject, language and violence; please don't read if it's not your cup of tea, thank you!**

**I will post a new chapter every day since they're already written; I just have to look through them once again. Enjoy!**

**Thank you Carly (Temptress-kitten17) for your help with this story and your support in this style; thanks to you I am now proud to call myself a smut-writer!**

**Just a taste**

I put on my favorite blue dress, trying to reach the zipper, when I heard a familiar voice whispering close to my ear.

"Let me help you with that!"

"Damon," I gasped. "You scared me, what are you doing here?"

I felt so vulnerable, sitting there in front of him; the dress was suddenly too tight, too short, and the fact that it was unzipped didn't help! I hadn't done my hair yet, so I had it pulled up in a ponytail, revealing my back. I looked in the mirror in front of me, and saw his silver-blue eyes staring back! My palms grew sweaty, and my heart started beating a thousand miles per minute. I couldn't believe he made me _that_ nervous! _"You have a boyfriend, Elena; he should be the one making you feel like that!"_ I told to myself. But he didn't; Stefan never made feel like that. He made me feel safe, loved, comfortable, but he never made me feel so many emotions at the same time. He never made me so weak, he never made me feel like I'm about to pass out… I should've probably told Damon to go away, to leave me alone, but…I didn't.

Damon came closer to me, our eyes still connected in the mirror. I felt his cold fingers on my back as he started zipping my dress. He was moving so slow; it took him minutes to reach the end of it. But he didn't stop where the zipper ended; he continued moving his fingers all the way to my neck. He pulled the clip out of my hair, letting it fall over my back. He put his other hand over mine, and pressed it against my body. Then, he slowly raised it up on my leg, my hips, my waist, my chest, my neck, my cheeks, my lips. He held my hand over my mouth for a few moments, and then he pressed it against his mouth. He started kissing each finger, then he continued by sucking each one into his mouth. Soon his tongue started making small circles in the palm of my hand, then on my wrist. I started squeezing the back of the chair in front on me, looking for support. I stopped breathing when I felt his lips on my shoulder. He pulled my hair aside and made his way to my neck with warm wet kisses.

"Da…Damon!"

The moment his name escaped my lips, he stopped. I looked in the mirror again, and saw his hands holding me, I looked at the place where his lips were just a few seconds ago and I noticed that my necklace wasn't on; I'd left it in the bathroom.

Damon lowered his head, and as if he could read my mind, he whispered in my ear, "You don't need that necklace; you know it will make no difference…"

He was right; my weakness of him had nothing to do with vervain, or the lack of it! I knew he wouldn't compel me, he didn't have to.

His hands were moving on my stomach, his lips were brushing against my ear. It was so hard for me to think of something other than the beautiful sensation, but I had to. I needed to stop this; he was my boyfriend's brother for Crist's sake!

"Damon, we can't!" I protested breathlessly.

"But you want to," he whispered. "I can feel it. I can sense the way I make you feel when I'm close to you; your heartbeat rises, your body's warming up…"

My mind was saying no, but every fiber of my body was screaming "yes!" I didn't have the strength to stay away anymore. We were like two magnetic polls…the attraction just _was_ there.

He pulled my hand to turn me around. Now we were facing each other. And he was watching me with those eyes…those beautiful, breathtaking eyes that were giving me all kinds of shameful sensations

"Damon, don't!" I knew that if he kissed me, I won't be able to stop him.

"You have to be more convincing than that to make me stop at this point!"

"Damon…" I pleaded again, though my voice sounded more like a prayer than a warning.

He stuck his hands in my hair, and pulled me towards him. His mouth crushed mine, his tongue started moving from right to left, requesting permission inside. I opened my mouth, defeated, and his tongue slipped inside. He flicked it in and out quickly, then slower in a game that made me dizzy; he wasn't just kissing me, he was making love to my mouth! It was the most sensual and emotional kiss I'd ever experienced! Every move he made with his tongue in my mouth, I felt it everywhere. He kept coming closer to me, and I kept stepping back until I hit the wall. He put his hands on each side of my body, making me his prisoner; little did he know that I already _was_ his prisoner.

"Damon," I called again.

"What Elena?" he growled. "Are you going to lie to me again and tell me how much you love my brother, and how we are just _friends_? You're going to tell me that that kiss didn't happen; that you didn't respond to it the way you did?"

I was looking at him, falling deeper and deeper into the ocean in his eyes.

I put my hands around his neck, and pulled him towards me. When my lips touched his, he froze; probably from the shock. Instead of pulling back, I pushed my hips forward.

He put his hands on my back, pulling me closer to him; I could feel every inch of his body. Before I realized what was happening, my dress felt at my feet. Damon took a step back and looked at me, from head to toe.

"Don't get me wrong," he smirked, "I like the dress, but…my God you're perfect," he said, watching me with an appreciative look on his face.

He took me in his arms like I was a feather, and laid me down on the bed. He lay beside me and started walking his hands over my body, barely touching me. After exploring every part of my body with his hands, he started doing the same with his mouth. When he got to my breasts and started touching, licking, sucking, I got to the point where I didn't even know what was happening to me; I was trembling under his talented mouth.

My breath started accelerating as he got lower; he pulled my small panties down with his teeth and slipped two fingers inside me.

"Damon…Damon…"

I kept calling his name as his fingers moved in and out in an undecided rhythm and his tongue played with my clit…

"I love the way you moan my name!" he rasped against my flesh.

And I loved the way he was making me moan his name!

He stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Let me," I said.

I removed his shirt, and started moving my hands all over his perfect body; I was already doing something I wasn't suppose to, might as well do it right! I took off his belt, unzipped his jeans and slipped my hand in his pants.

"Elena!"

He cupped his hands under my ass and pulled me up. I crossed my legs around him and tangled my hands in his hair. We kissed like two people that knew that this was the last time they'd get the chance to do that. He took a few steps forward and with his hand, he pushed everything off my desk. He sat me on top, as I was trying to get rid of his pants. When I finally felt him inside me, I bit into his shoulder to keep from screaming; but that didn't work, the sound came out of my throat in a high-pitched cry. He started moving, slowly at first, and I felt like I was in ecstasy. He stopped, looking at me for a second, then he kissed me, possessing my mouth and making me his in every way possible; and I…I was giving myself to him in a way that never happened before, and probably will never happen again. He lowered head and whispered in my ear, "Just let go baby…don't hold back! Let me make you feel things you never felt before, let me take you over the limits!"

And I let him…

_**N**_**: There you have the first chapter; the next one…tomorrow, very soon if you're good and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**_N_: Here's the second chapter; Elena seems to be…_addicted__…_ but you guys don't mind her little addiction don't you? Yeah, me neither. Enjoy! **

**Ok, so I've got a rude comment from someone that didn't even have the decency to write her/his name. I don't mind criticism, by all means it actually helps me and I understand that there are people out there that don't like my work, but please try to be a little diplomatic about it when you tell me how 'terrible' my work is, thank you! **

**Addicted**

"Elena, we should go, we're going to be late!" Stefan said, knocking on the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute," I responded.

I looked in the mirror again; I just had to make sure Stefan won't see the two identical points on my neck. I looked at it from every angle possible, satisfied that none of them are visible and the foundation did its job, I got out of the bathroom.

"Finally!" he exclaimed.

He looked at me, with an admirable look on his face. I was wearing a strapless red dress, tight on my upper body and falling in waves just above my knees. I had a thick black belt around my hips that was accentuating their round form. i had picked the dress for a reason…it was _his_ favorite color.

"You are definitely worth waiting for," he said.

"I know," I answered smiling.

He came closer, wrapping his arms around my waist. Our bodies were so close that it would've been impossible to squeeze even a needle between us, but somehow I felt like I was miles away. His lips fell on mine…but, didn't make me feel the way _he_ made me fell…so I pulled back. I guess they were right when they said that once you've had a taste of perfection, anything else just doesn't satisfy you anymore!

"Weren't we late for something?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, let's go! We're going to finish this when we get back," he suggested.

'Or I'll have a headache!' I said to myself. Now, I know just how BAD of a person all this made me look like, but I honestly didn't care. It felt too good for me to stop it. Just like any other drug, my body was asking for _him_.

We had to go to a restaurant; Alaric was celebrating his 40th birthday. 'Boring, right?' I know…but at least _he_ will be there…or I hoped so; oh, I really hoped so. I haven't seen him since last night; my body shivered at the memory of last night. I was in the bathtub when he came…let's just say there was more water on the floor than in the tub when we were done.

When we got there, Stefan opened the door for me, and I slipped inside. Our eyes met instantly and for a minute, it felt like we were the only two people in the room…the magic stopped as soon as I felt Stefan's hand on my waist, slightly pushing me forward. It was like he knew; sometimes I think he did…the thought made me sick to my stomach.

"Great, Damon's here," Stefan said irritated.

"Just ignore him!" I suggested.

"Like that will be easy!" he mumbled.

I chose to ignore his last phrase. We got to the table, I gave Alaric his gift, and kissed him on both cheeks, and then everybody started talking in the same time, so I excused myself to the bathroom.

I was walking slowly, making sure _he_ will follow me…he did, he was always following me, always just a step behind me.

I got inside the small room, and he followed just a few seconds after. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He took me in his arms, pressing me against the wall with such force that I thought we're going to pass through. I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him closer to me, and stuck my hands in his hair.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too…" I returned; my breath already peeking up speed as his hands started exploring my body.

His lips crushed mine, sucking, licking, biting; his hands were now under my butt, rolling my skirt up. He kissed my shoulders, my neck… he was sucking my earlobe and whispering into my ear in the same time…

"Do you think about me when you're with him?" he asked.

"You're kidding me?" I demanded, "All I can think about is, _you_…" I said and he smiled against my mouth, satisfied with my answer.

"I like that…" he said in a low voice.

He slipped his tongue inside my ear, and pressed his hand on my clit, teasing me, just like he knew I liked it. He knew _every_ inch of my body and he knew what to do to it to make it burn for him.

"Oh, my, God!" I cried.

"Does _he_ make you moan like that?" he asked. I knew he had a big ego, but it wasn't about that. He was competing with his brother over me…and I didn't mind. Everything Stefan ever did to me, he was making it better…so much better. He wanted to prove his skills were superior to Stefan's...he didn't know he had nothing to prove….

"We both know that you're the only one that can make me moan like that," I told him.

"Is that so?" he asked biting my neck using his human teeth.

"Yeah…" I answered breathless.

He pulled my panties away with his fingers and the next thing I know, he was inside me…it hurt a bit, because he was big… sooo big…but the pain faded away quickly, and all it was left, was pleasure! He moved in and out, pushing deeper and deeper, making me scream.

"Oh, Damon!" I gasped.

"You have a way of saying my name…when I'm inside you that..." he was taking between heavy breaths, barely managing to get the words out properly, "…drives me crazy!" he finished.

"Damon, Damon, Damon," I teased him.

"Yeah, baby!" he screamed with me; his thrust faster and rougher and it felt so good.

Once we both reached the apogee, I let my head on his shoulder and we didn't move for a few minutes. We were just sitting there, listening to each other's chaotic breath. He finally pulled back slowly, and he put me down. He brushed a strand of hear off my face with his index finger and smiled at me. He kissed me on my forehead, and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

I took a few steps forward, and looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess, and my lips were bright red – I guess that's what you get when you let the guy kiss you like he's eating you. On my right breast, just above the edge of my dress there was a small hickey and I prayed Stefan won't be looking there, at least for a few days. I used some water to repair the hair damage, and some gloss for the lips. I arranged my dress, and headed out.

**_N_: There, another chapter. Now all _you_ have to do it take a minute and write a few words to let me know if you liked it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**_N_: And another chapter; in this one Elena will try to put in words the way Damon makes her feel. Enjoy!**

**Warning: This chapter contains slight violence, smut (duh!) and blood play; if you find yourself offended over any of these please don't read!**

**The way you make me feel**

I was looking in the mirror, taking my earrings off, and Stefan was watching me. He seemed to enjoy watching my reflection in the mirror, because he wasn't looking at me directly…he was looking straight at the reflection.

"Is there something wrong, Elena?" He asked.

"No, why would something be wrong?" I returned, implanting a note of surprise in my voice.

"I don't know, you barely said a word all night since you came from the bathroom, last night. You didn't even eat…"

"I just wasn't hungry" I didn't even look at him as I was talking; I didn't have the courage to do that. Right now my conscience was haunting me. "And I wasn't in a chatting mood either."

"You haven't been in a chatting mood for a while now…your mood swings are making me dizzy. You're sad one minute, and happy the next; I don't know how to handle this anymore!"

"Then don't!" I snapped.

Stefan looked at me not knowing what to say. I'm not sure there was something he could've said that would change the situation we were in.

"I'm not a machine Stefan, you can't just fix me and everything's good again; it's not that easy!"

"I know that Elena, I never compared you to a machine. But if you don't tell me what's wrong, I can't understand what's happening with you," he said, his voice still calm and collected. I didn't like that tone of his voice; always so…detached.

"Well, I'm a girl…and in high school; you aren't supposed to understand me!" I shouted. Even _I_ couldn't understand me most of the times.

Stefan came closer and placed his hands on my shoulders. He started applying pressure, slowly massaging my tense muscles. It felt good, for a minute or two, but then I started imagining Damon's hands on my shoulders and I felt a warming sensation between my legs.

"I'm tired Stefan, can we finish this conversation tomorrow?" I said quickly.

"Sure, I'll pick you up from school and we'll go somewhere and talk."

"Sounds good," I said, more enthusiastic then I actually was.

"Good night" he said, kissing my cheek.

"Good night, Stefan!" I said, watching him leave through the window.

**Two hours later**

I was only half awake when I felt _his_ hands around me; he put his right one on my hips. "I want you!" he whispered in my ear and pulled my ass into his lap, to show me just how much he meant it. My body trembled against his, and a moan escaped my throat. The power he had over my body embarrassed me to the point where I became angry. I pulled back, and turned around to face him.

"Leave me alone, Damon! We can't keep doing this!" I almost yelled.

"But you want to…" he said, confident that he was right; in his defenses, he was.

"I do, and I hate you for it!" I said and he raised an eyebrow at me, "Yes, I hate you…so maybe then, I won't want you this damn much. I hate the way my body arches when you touch me, I hate the electricity that runs through my every cell every time you kiss me, and I hate the ecstasy I'm in every time you're inside me…"

He smiled at me; probably already replacing my choice of the word 'hate' with the word 'like' or, God forbid… 'love'. Of course he knew just how much I wanted him, my body was burning for him.

"Just look what you made me become!" I said pointing at myself, "Now I'm someone who left her boyfriend at the table in a restaurant, to go have sex in the bathroom with his brother."

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Damon commented.

"It _IS_ a bad thing Damon; and you know what the worst part is?" I asked, but didn't wait for him to answer. "That idea didn't stop me from having a mind-blowing orgasm, and then go back to him and play it over and over again in my mind!"

I pulled the covers off me, got off the bed and went by the window to watch the night; praying for some higher power to help me out of this mess.

"I think about you when I wake up, I think about you when I eat, I think of you when I'm with him, I think of you every second of every minute of every hour of every fucking day! And that wouldn't be really _that_ bad…but…then, I think about how your hands feel on my body, I think about your fingers curled up in my hair, your tongue in my mouth, your body pressed against mine, your dick poking my belly. I think about the way you blow in my ear and you make my whole body shiver; the way you lick my bottom lip and make my breath stop, the way you push me against the wall and make me want you even more; the way you undress me, teasing me and making me want to rip your clothes off…"

He was standing still, watching me pace back and forth across the room. He seemed to actually listen to me, so I continued.

"I think about your perfectly sculpted body, that God knows should be illegal; I think of those beautiful silver-blue eyes of yours that have the ability to hypnotize me; I think about that talented mouth you have that makes me tremble…and all that…all that, makes me lose my mind! Do you know why?" I didn't expect an answer this time either. "Because in that moment, I want you so bad, that my body hurts."

In a blink of an eye, he was in front of me. His hands tried capturing me as I fought back.

"No, Damon, don't!" I protested.

He grabbed my hands, holding them down, he got closer and pressed his lips against mine, then he kissed my chin, my cheek; he got to that place behind the ear, that only he knew how to turn into a hot spot, and I felt the tip of his tongue moving up and down.

"Well guess what love, you have the same effect on me…" he murmured.

"No, donnnn… D…D…Daaa…Damon…" I wasn't making any sense; I knew that, and he knew that, but for us it all made sense.

I bit my bottom lip as his tongue was getting lower on my neck. He was behind me, unbuttoning my shirt, his mouth working his way down. He got the shirt over one shoulder first…kissing, licking and biting the bare skin that he just revealed. In a few minutes, he did the same thing to the other one... My eyes were closed, my breath was uneven and I was pushing my nails inside my palms.

"The way you _pretend_ to try to fight it, makes it even more impossible to resist, don't you think?" he asked.

It took me a few seconds to process what he said, because my mind was kind of in a 'blind spot' right now. It took me some time to put the words in the right order to be able to speak.

"I don't _pretend_ to try, I _do_ try!" I said. God help me I WAS trying to fight him, fight myself. I was trying to keep him away…but my body called for his.

"Well then, you're doing an _amazing_ job…_failing_!"

He was right; I had absolutely no control over the situation. He just knew how to work my body; how to make me want it, how to make me want him more than anything without thinking about the consequences.

He let go of my hands, and I started fighting it again as he pressed me against the wall. He placed his leg between my own and his hands on my waist, and there we were…just fitting together.

"Damon…Damon…"

The moment that his name flew off my lips, I realized that my hands weren't pushing him anymore; instead, they were holding on tight to his shirt. He started working on my breasts, caressing them through the thin material of my camisole and I started unbuttoning his shirt. He was making circles with his tongue around my nipple, the fabric only increasing the sensation. After a few seconds, he pulled the clothing over my head and started picked up from where he left of, hitting the heard bud with quick tongue movements. Finally, he took it in his mouth and suck on it, making me scream.

"Ahhh…Damon…"

I pushed his shirt off and rubbed my wet breasts against his chest. He glowed and I realized that he was making the sexiest sounds I've ever heard. He placed me on a chair, standing up and pulled my pants off, gazing into my eyes. He took a step back, getting rid of his pants as well. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. In a second, I was on the bed, and he was on top of me. He lowered his head between my legs, and his tongue started a teasing game on my clit; going up and down, left and right, fast and slow…my fingers got stuck in his hair, pulling, pushing; I didn't even know what I was doing anymore.

"Damon…now…please, please!" I begged.

He responded to my prayers and with one smooth movement he was inside me. It felt like the 4th of July; music was playing in my ears and fireworks were painted, bright and colorful as I closed my eyes. My head was spinning and I didn't even know where I was anymore. I bit my lip to keep from screaming; afraid that if I let myself go, I'd wake up the whole neighborhood. Suddenly, he froze; he looked at me, and I saw his eyes getting dark and his white fangs extend. I realized a few seconds later that I bit my lip hard enough to make it bleed when I could taste the blood. I probably should've been afraid, but I wasn't.

"Please don't stop…" I shouted, "…bite me if you want to, just please don't stop!" I pulled my hair aside, revealing my neck; a part of me wishing he would take me up on that offer.

He looked at me for a few more moments, and then he lowered his head, burying it into the crook of my neck, taking a deep breath, sucking me in. He licked the area, like he was preparing my flesh for his bite. He started moving the moment that his fangs penetrated my skin. I found myself in an indescribable state of mind; I felt pain, pleasure, love, hate, enlightenment, confusion, full, empty…I felt like my spirit left my body and it was now levitating above us. Now I understood, why the French called an orgasm "la petite mort" (the little death)!

A few minutes later, I opened my eyes when I felt wetness on my lips. From instinct, I pulled back.

"Drink!" Damon ordered.

I didn't protest; I knew I had to drink his blood in order for the bite from my neck to heal. Damon pulled his wrist from my mouth got up and got dressed.

"Hope you dream about me, lover!" he said smiling, and then he was gone…like he had never been there.

**_N_: I hope you liked it and it gave you a nice picture on Elena's feelings when Damon's concerned. Now if you'll only take a minute and leave me a review with your thoughts; that would make me really happy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**_N:_I'm a few hours late, I know and I'm sorry…There's a little bit of Stefan in this one, but it will change I promise. **

**Warning: This chapter contains violence, bad language and mature subject (lots of it).**

**Kiss the wounds of my mistake**

"Elena, talk to me! We've been here for half an hour and you haven't said a word. I thought we came here to talk!"

Stefan was standing right in front of me and instead of looking _at_ him, I was looking straight _through_ him. I had my hand on my neck, in the place where Damon bit me last night. I still couldn't believe it was _completely_ healed. I remembered the feeling I've got when his fangs penetrated my skin, I can't even find words to describe it… I felt like I died, and then I was brought back to life! It had been so intense…but then again, everything about Damon was intense. He bit me once before, but this time it had been different, more powerful…like it meant more.

"I'm sorry Stefan, I'm so sorry!" I said; apologizing for something he didn't know I did.

"Don't be sorry, just tell me what's bothering you, maybe I can help!" he said in a soft voice.

'Great, know he wanted to help!' I wanted to yell, but I didn't…after all, it made sense. He _was_ my boyfriend and he was concerned about me. The thing was that, I didn't deserve his concern.

"Stefan, I did something bad, really bad!" Could I really do that, could I really tell him I cheated on him with his brother? And it didn't happen once…it happened over and over again, for weeks now. Damon was like the most dangerous drug out there…and I was addicted to him in the worse way. Not being with him made my body itchy and my mind go crazy.

"What did you do that you think it's so bad? Is there something I can do to make it easier for you to tell me?" he asked.

"Yeah, first, stop being so nice to me!" I told him, "and second, you can get me drunk, that will help!" he laughed, like I was kidding… No, I couldn't tell him, I couldn't hurt him like that. I needed to just stop thinking of Damon or _being_ with him, and be with my _boyfriend_…maybe the passion will come…

"Can we go to the boarding house, I've been a bad girlfriend and I want to make it up to you!" I said in a low seductive voice.

"Yeah, sure, we can go there. I don't think Damon will be there…he's never there."

'Ok, so you needed to stop getting all worked up just at the sound of his name!' I told myself.

When we got at the house, I lead Stefan into his bedroom, and started undressing him. "Wow, what's the hurry?" Stefan asked me.

I remembered how Damon loved it when I took control like that. He would've either let me do it or push me in bed and rip my clothes off. Just the thought of Damon on top of me, being all rough and horny set me on fire.

I let Stefan undress me slow…too slow. We kissed, like _forever_…I wasn't really into it… I wanted his hand between my legs, but he just wouldn't go there! With Damon, it was like…we had a mutual understanding… I was thinking about something and he would just give it to me! Easy like that….

When he got inside me…the wetness was there, the friction was there, but I just couldn't come… I thought about thinking of Damon to get there, but I was afraid I'll scream his name! So, I just faked it…

TWO HOURS LATER

I got inside my room, and I slammed the door, with more force than it was necessary. I felt dirty and fake…I felt like a big joke; a joke that wasn't even funny.

"Someone's in a bad mood! Was my brother _that_ bad?"

"What the hell are you doing here, Damon?" I shouted.

"What the hell were you doing in bed with him?" he fired back; this time I could _feel_ the anger in his voice and I couldn't even blame him for it. I was angry at myself too.

"Do you really need an explanation for what was I doing in his bed?" I knew I was being rude, but I didn't care…I wanted to at least hit the bottom.

We were yelling at each other, both angry and frustrated. He came closer to me and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me slightly.

"You're sleeping with him again…" he said and I could swear I read disgust and betrayal in his voice. But he had a point, right?

"He's my boyfriend!" I yelled.

"He can't even give you an orgasm!" he said. He grabbed my shirt and ripped it apart, buttons were jumping everywhere around the room. He got behind me, and started to move his fingers up and down my back. I close my eyes…feeling myself getting wet…

"Damon, stop!" I said stepping away from him.

"Come on, Elena! You want this; you want it so bad that your body's shaking…seeking release…I bet it hurts. You and I both know you faked it with him!" How did he know that! I asked myself. "You can scratch, you can scream, but you can't adjust your heart rate…and I know how your heart beats when you come," he said like he had just read my mind. He moved in front of me again and this time I didn't have the force to step away, "you weren't even close…" he said taking another step towards me. He speeded up and got me pressed against the wall – this seemed to be our signature move – he placed my hands above my head and brought his face in front of my own, his eyes looking deep into mine, like he was searching for something he had lost in there… I tried to escape from his grip, but it was impossible, his hands were worse than handcuffs. Since I couldn't move, I stopped trying… my breath was heavy from the effort and the anger, coming in short gasps and making my chest brush against his in a up and down movement.

"Stop fighting it, I know you like it rough!"

He started kissing my neck like he was about to eat me, licking it, biting it… He grabbed both my hands in one of his and used his newly freed hand to unzip my pants. I could feel his impatience in the way he was pulling the pants off me…

"Damon, you're hurting me!" I cried. He was squeezing my wrists so hard that I was feeling the pain go all the way through my arms…his body was crushing mine against the cold wall, like he was about to make a hole through it. He unbuttoned his shirt, and got rid of his pants before I had the chance to say anything…He let go of my hands only when he got inside me. Instead of pushing him away, I wrapped my legs around his waist and stuck my hands in the back of his head.

"He had you in his bed, and he didn't even know what to do with you!" he said.

He started moving…faster and faster, his deep thrusts sending my hips up and down against the wall and I was sure I'll get a huge bruise in a day or two. He was kissing my mouth in a possessive and angry way… a hand under my ass, holding me… a hand in my hair… pulling it, forcing my head on the side… and I felt his tongue licking my neck slowly, then his fangs penetrated their way deep into my skin.

I stuck my nails in his shoulders, and screamed his name, as I came… the release was, like…a million tiny deaths…damn, he was right…I liked it rough.

Five minutes later, we were in bed. He was holding me in his arms and my head was resting on his shoulder. He took my hand into his and I moaned in pain as he touched my still hurting wrist. He slowly raised my hand to his mouth and pressed his lips on my skin. "I'm sorry!" he murmured. He looked at my inflated lips, from his violent kisses… the bruises on my shoulders, from the impact with the wall… the wound on my neck, where he bit me… "I'm sorry I did that to you!" I raised my head and looked into his eyes…I saw regret, and…caring! I didn't say anything; I don't think I knew what to say. I just looked at him… "Do you have any idea how it was like for me to come home and hear you moan…in my brother's arms?" I didn't answer, mostly because I knew what he was talking about… "And, instead of getting out of the house, I just stood there, like a masochist…listening to every minute of it, until the very end…" I opened my mouth, but shortly closed back; I didn't have words good enough to cover my mistake "I was angry…I wanted to prove that I can give you what he can't!" He put a finger on my lips, "does it hurt?" he asked brushing his fingertips over my skin.

"A little," I answered.

"I'm going to make it go away…" he said and bit into his wrist. He pushed the bleeding wound into my mouth and I let out a guttural moan at the taste of his blood on my lips. The pain was going away slowly but surely…just like he said it will. But the pain inside my heart remained in place… I knew I had to do something and I had to do it fast or everyone will end up hurt.

**_N_; I hope this wasn't too dark and violent for you and you still like the story. The only way to let me know is to review, so…you know what to do! **


	5. Chapter 5

**N: So there you have the last chapter, the Stefan-Elena confrontation. I really hope it won't disappoint.**

**For those of you that are in _need_ of more smut, I have story that is a collection of one shots, all smut called 'friends with benefits' and that story will contain 20 chapters – I'm not on the 7th chapter – so you know you'll have some smut to look forward to for a while. Don't forget to review if you decide to check it out.**

**Thank you for following this story and I hope this will inspire one last review.**

**Confessions**

I woke up and felt his arms around me, holding me tight. I looked at him, he looked beautiful even asleep; a strand of hair resting on his forehead, only increasing his perfection; he looked peaceful and relaxed and my heart just ached for him. I slowly pushed his arm off my waist and got up from the bed. Before I had the chance to walk away from it, he caught my hand and pulled me over him.

"I'm not done with you yet." he said.

"I need to get to school, Damon" I protested, my breath accelerating as his hands were already under my shirt, caressing my burning flash. I could feel my desire burring already; he just _had_ that effect on me.

"It's 5:30am, you have time," he purred.

"I need to make a stop before I get to school," I explained and immediately I felt his body tense.

"You're going to see him, aren't you?" he asked, his voice going from horny to angry in a second. He let me go and I went directly into the bathroom – without even answering– locking the door – like that will keep him from getting in if he wanted to!

When I got out 20 minutes later, he was gone. I got dressed quickly and got out. I jumped in my car and drove directly at the Boarding House.

As soon as I knocked on the door, Stefan opened it and gave me a bright smile – if only he knew…

"Elena!" he said a bit surprised.

"Hey, I need to talk to you" I said and he moved aside to let me in. I passed beside him and stopped a few steps away, watching him close the door.

"Are you ok, what's wrong?" he asked and I recognized 'concern' in his voice and it made me want to cry like a baby.

"Stefan, we can't do this anymore, you deserve better than this, you deserve better than Katherine all over again," I said in a low voice and he gave me weird look that I think was confusion.

"What are you talking about, Elena? You are not her; you will never be like her."

"But I am, Stefan, I'm just like her; can't you…" I didn't have to ask, he knew what I was going to ask. He knew, of course he knew; he wasn't just a guy, he was a vampire with heighten senses.

"Elena, don't do this, I love you…" he said.

"Stefan…I'm trying to tell you that it's over!" I knew I was being rude and heartless, but I wanted him to stop being nice and be angry, to yell at me, because that's what I deserved. I saw tears forming in the corner of his eyes and it broke my heart… I've never wanted to hurt him, I guess I just wanted the cake and eat it too.

"When did it happen?" he asked.

"When did what happen?" I asked even though I knew what he was asking; I guess I just hoped he won't ask again, because I really didn't want to answer.

"When did you decide I wasn't enough? When did you sleep with him?"

"It wasn't just once…" I whispered, barely audible.

"How many times?"

"Why does it matter?" I returned.

"Since when?"

"A while…" I said, praying it wouldn't go any further. But that didn't happen….

"Since when?" he asked again, and _finally_ he was _angry_.

"A month…it's been a month!" I said.

God this conversation was painful. It was hurting me physically the fact that I was hurting him. I _liked_ Stefan – I loved Stefan – just that…I wasn't _in love_ with Stefan; he was kind, generous and carrying. He looked good and he was a great kisser…he was the perfect boyfriend; but he wasn't _him_.

"Why?" he asked in a whisper I barely heard.

"Stefan I…" I started, but he didn't let me finish.

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know…he attracts me in a way I can't define. I didn't mean for it to happen…he just…he was always a step behind me," I said, like that would explain my behavior. I actually was very aware of the fact that there wasn't anything I could do or say to explain what I did, let alone make it right. "He told me things he shouldn't have and he touched me in ways he shouldn't have…I just…it felt like, I needed to be with him or I'll fall into insanity…" the words were coming fast and incoherent, I was surprised he understood what I was saying.

"I forgive you."

"What did you just say?" 'Did he just say he _forgives_ me?' I asked myself.

"I said I forgive you. I know my brother, I know what's capable of to get what he wants…"

'Oh you have no idea,' I wanted to say, but I didn't. I figured explaining to Stefan all the _things_ Damon was capable of to get what he wants was _not_ a good idea.

"He never forced me into anything, Stefan, I didn't plan this and I don't think he did either, it just happened…"

"It doesn't matter, we can start over, and we can forget it happened."

"Stefan listen to me; look at me!" I grabbed his hand, forcing him to look me in the eyes. "We can't go back…_I_ can't go back."

He grabbed my hands and pushed me against the door. I moaned in pain and surprise; he never acted aggressive towards me before…_never_ and the thought that happening now was making me like I was now seeing him for the first time was freaking me out.

"Elena, I love you, we can work this out. You can't do this to me!"

"Stefan, let me go!" I begged, but he wasn't listening to me. The sweet calm guy I use to know and love was gone; in front of me was an angry, hurt, cheated-on guy…a guy that lost… He was holding me so tight I could barely breathe. My heart was beating fast, I was scared. I never thought I'd be so scared of _Stefan_, but there I was…scared for my life. I closed my eyes, hoping all this will all go away, hoping it was all just a horrible nightmare. I thought I was delusional because I at one point, I was hearing Damon's voice and I really doubted he was there. I opened my eyes and it turned out I hadn't been hallucinating, he was actually there. His beautiful blue eyes looking back at me; he looked worried. I looked around; I was still by the door, on the cold dusty floor; my body shaking so hard that it was making my teeth chatter. In a blink of an eye he was besides me, holding me tight and murmuring calming words into my ear.

"Where is he?" I asked, unable to see Stefan anywhere.

"He took off as soon as I came in and yelled at him to let you go" he answered.

He brushed the hair out of my face with his fingers, softly caressing my cheek with a tenderness I never thought Damon was capable of.

"Are you ok, did he hurt you?" he asked, moving his hands on my neck, my shoulders….

"My arm hurts," I said, trying to move my arm, but it hurt too much. He slowly touched it, palpitating it staring from my palm all to my shoulder.

"It's broken. I'll give you my blood; it will heal in no time!" He bit into his wrist and put it to my mouth. I didn't really like the taste, but I was used to it by now and my arm really hurt.

"You told him, didn't you? About us…"

I nodded.

"Why?" he asked. I couldn't believe he was really asking me that. What did he thought; that I was _her_…that I wanted them _both_? Of course he'll think that…I never gave him a reason _not_ to.

"Because I couldn't be with him anymore," I answered weakly.

"Why not?"

"Because…well, because he's not you…"

He put his hand on the back of my head, pulled me closer to him. He kissed me slow, soft, gentile…deepening his tongue in my mouth as his passion was growing. A soft moan came out of my throat. He picked me up and in a minute we were in his room, on his bed. For the first time, I felt real, deep emotions in his moves, in his kisses, in his moans… No pushing, no pulling, every move was painfully slow, like he was making a new discovery each time, like he was feeling me for the first time, tasting me for the first time.

"You're mine now!" he whispered in my ear.

"I've always been yours…" I said, rubbing the back of my hand on his chick, allowing myself to get lost in his ocean-blue eyes, "even before I met you, I was yours…"

He captured my mouth and kissed me with so much passion, I thought I will evaporate… He pulled my t-shirt over my head, got rid of my bra and held me close to him, like I was the only thing keeping him alive. Our bodies were touching everywhere. Hands, legs, were tangled together to the point where you couldn't tell which one was which. He caressed my right breasts, teasing my hard nipple with the tip of his index finger and I moaned softly.

His hand slid lower and unzipped my jeans, shoving his hand inside.

I closed my eyes and let out a sharp cry when I felt his finger deepen inside me folds, stroking me. He lowered his head and took one of my nipples into his mouth, gently sucking on it, then he pulled back an inch and blew on it, making my body convulse.

He took off my pants and stood up to take his off as well. He let his naked – and oh so _perfect_, - body over mine and I welcomed his weight. I was more than ready for him.

This time, when he penetrated me, he did it slow…_sooo_ slow. He wasn't fucking me; he was making _love_ to me… I took his face between by palms and looked directly into his eyes. It was time to let him know what I discovered a few days ago: "I love you" I said and a tear left my eye and felt into my ear. He followed the tear with his thumb, smiling at me.

"Do you have any idea how much I wanted to hear you say that?" he asked and I bit my lip. I guess I knew…I always knew.

"I love you" I said again, to unsure him he heard me right.

"I love you too."

We made _love_ again and again, our screams of passion, composing a brand new melody every time…

**N: There's the last chapter, I hope you guys liked the story and you'll let me know, ok? Okay then. **


End file.
